This contract provides for large scale genotyping approaches in addition to those of a NHGRI/University of Iowa study of congenital malformations identified through the New York State Congenital Malformations Registry (CMR). For example, copy number variants (CNVs) associated with genetic syndromes will be searched for, with an approach requiring genome-wide analysis using a large scale genotyping platform.